


Lose You Tonight

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q watches Bond leave.
Relationships: James Bond/Madeleine Swann, James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Lose You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt of LDWS week 2.
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta.

Q went into it eyes wide open, demanding absolutely nothing and expecting even less. He knew exactly what it was, that foolish, magnificent thing between Bond and himself, with perfect clarity: physical, passionate, surprisingly genuine yet still fleeting, never without an end in sight. 

When Bond left with Dr Swann, when he came back only for the car, and when his familiar suit jacket disappeared from Q’s line of sight for the very last time, it was hard for him to remain cool and collected. Still, he did it; not because he felt like he needed to show Bond how unaffected he was, but because he had always expected it. 

Q was in love with Bond, yes. Watching him walk away with someone else hurt like nothing ever had, yes. Thinking about his life without Bond in it made him want to use the exploding pen he’d finally made for Bond (though never found the chance to present to him) on himself, yes. 

But what they had together had been real, as real as anything could ever be, and nothing could make Q regret his feelings. 

Not even the realisation that he’d never find anyone quite like Bond ever again. 


End file.
